The First West-hyphen-Allen Thanksgiving
by monkeybunfreg
Summary: Iris and Barry are hosting their first Thanksgiving together. Things get emotional, especially for Iris, who is holding onto a very big secret. ... Loosely based on a Tumblr post I saw(sswestallen(.) tumblr (.) com /post/144653940533/ barry-you-wanna-tell-them-iris-i-dont-know). I'm a little rusty(it's been 2 years since I've written any fanfics, so please bear with me).


Iris put the last fork down on the dining room table. She looked down at her finished setting, satisfied and relieved. Barry walked over to her side and leaned his forearms on the chair at the end of table.

"It looks good." Barry said. Iris smiled.

"Just good, huh?" She teased.

"Good enough for our family." Barry smiled, leaned in and began to whisper, "Our growing family." As he started to reach for her stomach, Iris turned side ways, angling herself away from the mass of people now behind her.

"Barry…," she groaned. She looked down at the floor. So much was going on. Central City was being tormented by a new wave of meta-humans. And while this wasn't new, the baby would be.

"You don't want to tell them?" Barry asked. He stood up straight and put his arm around his wife's shoulders. They were facing away from everyone, allowing themselves a private moment.

"I don't know." Iris said and sighed. "I'm only five weeks. Maybe we should wait a little longer. You know until…"

"Until what?" Barry asked. He knew what she was going to say. He knew that the rogue meta-humans were bothering her more than they usually did. He could sense it. In the week they'd found out about the pregnancy, she'd acted more worried about him, about everything.

"Until, things settle down."

Barry nodded and reassuringly squeezed Iris's shoulder. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Iris kissed Barry's cheek and mouthed a thank you.

"Careful, lovebirds, there are other people in the room." Joe said, at a louder pitch than he usually spoke, as he walked from the living room, carrying a glass of wine in his hand.

"I see someone's been liking the Merlot." Wally said, trailing behind him. "Is it time to eat yet?"

"It is. We just need to get the food" Iris said. She shared a glance with Barry for a moment, then went into the kitchen. Behind her, Caitlin and Cisco appeared.

"Point me to the food, Mama. I'm here to help," Cisco said. He tucked his hair behind his ears and looked around for pots.

Iris jumped. "What did you call me?"

Cisco jumped in reaction to her. "Yo, calm down. I'm just here for the biscuits, Iris."

"Sorry." Iris sighed. "They're in the basket by the stove."

Caitlin walked over to Iris. Cisco grabbed the basket and rushed out.

"I can practically hear him salivating." Caitlin said. Iris smiled weakly in response. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." Iris shook her head. Before she could control herself, she was tearing up. Afraid to be seen, she swung around to reach for the casserole behind her.

"Iris, what's wrong?" Caitlin wrapped her arms around Iris, tightly.

"Nothing, I've just been feeling weird lately."

"Weird, how?" Caitlin asked, taking one of Iris' hands in hers.

"I don't know." Iris began, "I just feel like something's wrong. Like, everything's going wrong."

"It's not. We're safe and together" Caitlin said, in an insisting tone.

"I know." Iris wiped the tears from her face with her free hand. "I know I'm being irrational. I do, but it's just so hard."

"Because of the meta-humans." Caitlin tried to understand. Iris could feel the weight of Caitlin's worry, so she painted on a smile.

"Don't worry about it, okay? I'm just switching pills and it's messing with my hormones." Iris freed her hand from Caitlin's and patted it down.

"Well, Iris, if you need to talk."

"I know. Thank you."

The two women took some dishes and made their way to the room full of their hungry friends. They were all safe, away from the threats of the city. They sat as a family, not only by blood but by friendship, by choice. Iris took her seat at the other end of the table, across from Barry. They smiled at each other for a second, their love filling the space between them. Iris mouthed, "Start" and Barry stood up and began to clink his glass.

"Ahem. So, I first want to thank you all for being here, at the first West-hyphen-Allen thanksgiving. It means a lot." Barry, then began, being thankful. "I'm the luckiest man on the planet. I'm surrounded by the most amazing support group any person could ask for. So, what I'm thankful for is really simple: I'm thankful that you've all decided to be a part of this family, a family that never gives up on each other. One that makes this new chapter in our lives feel more blessed than any chapter before it. Thank you, all of you."

Everyone cheered, Cisco adding in a "Go Team Flash!"

Iris began crying audibly. Her cry began softly but soon became deep, like waves of melancholy rushing across her chest, over and over again, overwhelming her.

"Iris." Joe said, momentarily sobering up. He was closest to her and placed his hands on hers. "What's wrong?"

" I'm…" Iris looked around the table at the worried faces staring at her. "I'm sorry, I'm fine guys, really."

"You sure?" Joe insisted.

"Yeah, dad." Iris braced a smile. "Really, everyone, it's fine… Cisco."

"Yeah, Iris."

"Tell us what you're thankful for."

Cisco looked at Iris, then at Barry. "Um, right, yeah. Well, I guess I'm thankful for Team Flash, for these biscuits, and thankful that despite needing to have hip surgery, the Big Bang Theory's Sheldon remains on the show for next season. Bazinga!"

The tension in the room softened as everyone began naming what they were thankful for. Finally, the attention was back to Iris, who hadn't gone yet.

"I guess, I'm thankful that we're all here. We've lost a lot of people along the way, but we're still together and that means everything to me."

She looked to Barry, who was smiling at her. Cisco broke the silence.

"Hey guys, I'm loving the touchy feely-ness of all of this, really I am. But can we, you know...eat."

Everyone laughed, but it was what they needed to dig in. Plates were being passed around, drinks being poured into glasses. It was the first time in a long time that there was peace. For however long it was meant to last, it felt nice.

As dinner carried on and everyone stuffed themselves, plates filled up less and glasses began to fill in their place. Joe poured the last of his Merlot into Iris' glass.

"To ease your nerves, honey."

"Thanks, dad, but I don't want any."

"You were excited to try this wine and now you don't want it?"

"Yeah." Iris said in a high pitch. She cursed herself softly. She always talked in a high pitch when she was lying to him. She couldn't help it.

"Iris."

"Dad."

"Why don't you want to drink the wine you bought specifically to enjoy on thanksgiving but haven't even looked to touch all day today?" The table carried on in conversation but across from Iris on the other side, Barry stared intensely.

"No reason, dad. You're being paranoid." Iris patted her father's shoulder. "Go ahead, finish it off."

"Take a sip, Iris." Joe's eyes were serious, despite the smile on his face.

"Dad." Iris frowned at her father. "I said I didn't want any."

Joe leaned in and whispered. "I know something's up."

"Like I said. You're being paranoid." Iris smiled, glad to be in a teasing mood…for the moment.

Barry sat uncomfortably in his seat, ready to rescue Iris at any second. He was so focused on what was happening across from him, he didn't notice Wally staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Barry!" Wally shouted. The room got quiet.

"What Wally?"

"What is going on with you two today? You're so distracted," Wally inquired and looked over at Iris.

"Nothing." Barry responded. "Relax, man, eat your turkey."

Cisco chimed in. "No, no, something's going on here. What are you guys not telling us?"

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" Harrison added, taking the moment to clean his glasses with his napkin.

"Iris was freaking out about the biscuits."

"What?" Wally added. "No, it's like they know something is going to happen but won't let us in on it."

"Oh." Caitlin said softly and smiled.

"Oh? What, oh?" Cisco asked, whipping his head towards Caitlin, then to Barry, then Iris.

"It's not for me to say." Caitlin said and shrugged. She chuckled softly to herself, shaking her head.

"Say what?" Wally asked, annoyed. Caitlin look at Iris and nodded. Iris looked at Barry, with a feeling of defeat.

"I guess we ought to tell you then…" Iris took a deep breath and as she began to say the words, Barry rushed in.

"We're pregnant!"


End file.
